Church
.]] A church , clinic, sanctuary, revive pool, or House of Life, is a means of reviving party members in the first three Final Fantasy games. Reviving characters in a church usually costs a small fee. Later, Phoenix Downs and Raise became the main sources of revival, and so the concept of churches or revive pools were scrapped except as plot devices. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Churches (Clinics on the North American NES) are found in towns and villages in the world map except Melmond. As the player visits towns farther than Cornelia, the cost of reviving a party member increases. When spoken to the priest, two angels will descend upon the fallen party member(s) and revive them before the angels take their leave. Final Fantasy II Sanctuaries appear in most towns and villages on the world map. They appear as unmarked buildings with statues of a goddess inside. Examining the statue will revive all KO'd party members in the party with 1 HP at no cost. Two angels will descend upon the fallen party member(s) and revive them before the angels take their leave. A church steeple also briefly appears in the FMV opening, which had the steeple collapsing during the Fall of Fynn. Final Fantasy III Revive pools are found in many towns, areas, and castles in the world map. They usually appear along with healing springs and revive party members without cost. Compilation of Final Fantasy VII Sector 5 Church is an important location usually associated with Aerith Gainsborough, as she tends flowers here. The church is situated on the outskirts of the Midgar Slums, and appears abandoned. Final Fantasy IX Several of the major cities include chapels. Alexandria's chapel is near the western dock, where moogles Kupo, Stiltzkin, and Artemicion make appearances. The chapel in Lindblum is located in the Business District and is currently undergoing maintenance. Other locations, such as Gizamaluke's Grotto, Esto Gaza, Conde Petie, and the Cleyra Settlement, seem to be religious centers. There are no house chaplains offering services of game-saving or character revival, but the empty chapel in Alexandria holds the first location where one can use a moogle to save one's game, use a Tent, or begin the Mognet sidequest. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII The grand Luxerion Cathedral is dedicated to the worship of Bhunivelze by the Order of Salvation. Its underground corridors serve as the final dungeon. Final Fantasy XIV The Church of Saint Adamama Landama in Eastern Thanalan appears a few times in ''A Realm Reborn main scenario quests. In Ishgard, players can visit the Saint Reymanaud Cathedral in the Pillars district, though it doesn't serve any gameplay function outside a few side quests. The Vault is also a large cathedral that appears as a dungeon. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Ramza prays in a church in Zeltennia Castle and meets up with his childhood friend Delita, but their conversation is interrupted by Zalmour, tasked by the church to exterminate heretics. A battle takes place outside the church, the battlefield is called Outlying Church. The Final Fantasy Legend When a character's HP hits zero, the character is dead. Dead character(s) can be revived with 1 HP at a House of Life as long as they have a heart remaining. Player's can see this by press the Select button to see each character's Heart, but once they have run out of hearts, that character is permanently dead, but the player can recruit a new character at the guild. Gallery FF - Clinic.png|A Clinic in ''Final Fantasy (NES). FF Japanese - Church.png|A Church in the Japanese version of Final Fantasy (NES). FFI_Pravoka's_Church_GBA.png|A Church in Final Fantasy (GBA). Lindblum-Church-Artwork.jpg|Concept art of the inside of the church in Lindblum in Final Fantasy IX. LindblumChurch.png|Inside of the church in Final Fantasy IX. Luxerion Cathedral.jpg|Exterion of the Cathedral in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Zeltennia Church.png|Inside Zeltennia's church. Church Outside of Town 1.png|Outside of the church. FFL House of Life.png|House of Life in The Final Fantasy Legend. Etymology A church building, often simply called a church, is used for religious activities, particularly worship services. Category:Locations Category:Recurring gameplay components